The Chosen Child (Naruto FanFic)
by Miyako15
Summary: It is about a boy named Ichiro, that helps Naruto and others against the Akatsuki and other people out to get the leaf. All while trying to locate his Mother after a very unfortunate incident! He is gifted, or rather cursed with some rather interesting creatures that live in his head. Will be revealed later, Hope you all like it!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The sun shone brightly down on the snow, making the ice on the trees glisten like crystal. A dark gray cloud engulfed the sun taking what little warmth it provided. The wind picked up, sweeping dusts of snow across the air. Snow began to fall from the sky; the wind grew stronger and blew the snow swiftly through the trees. The frozen branches began to crack from the pressure of the wind. A small child, with bare feet, torn shorts, and a ragged T-shirt trudged through the snow. The ice cold win bit at his bare skin, and burned his face. Wrapping his arms around his cold shoulders, he pressed on, but the cold finally got to him. His steps became closer together, legs tired and exhausted he fell to his knees. Before his face became buried in the snow, he reached out his hand. "Mama" He mumbled as he fell to the ground the snow already making a grave over him.

"This weather is ridiculous!" A furious blonde shouted through the snow, his white cloak tightly wrapped around his body.

"Oh shut up Naruto! We know it is bad no need to tell us you idiot!" The girl screamed as her teeth kept chattering. "K-K-K-Kashi sensei, how much further I don't think I can make it!"

Kakashi looked over at the two teenagers moaning and complaining. "Sakura, Naruto get ahold of yourselves. The inn is just over that hill, now keep up the pace." The powerful sensei walked on, not seeming fazed at all.

Naruto makes a tsk noise with his mouth; he walks over to Sakura. "I bet you deep down he is freezing, and saying all sorts of curses in his head about now."

Sakura shakes her head in agreement, "For real, any smart person would know that it's freezing out here! I sure do hope there is a hot spring; I could so use it about now.

Naruto shook his head furiously in agreement, "I am right there with you!" Before he could ask Sakura what he was going to ask, he felt something catch his foot. "Ah!" He went tumbling to the ground, his face slamming deep into the snow.

"Naruto, I am freezing we don't have time for this! Why don't you watch where you're going, so you don't trip over lo…?" She squatted down, "W-wait a minute." She quickly dusted all of the snow off the object Naruto had tripped over. "Kakashi-sensei, we have a problem!" She lifted a small boy out of the snow and wrapped him the best she could in her cloak.

Naruto yanked his head out of the snow and quickly looked over. "Oh no, he doesn't look so good, his he alive Sakura?"

Kakshi walks over to see what the commotions about. "Hurry we need to get him to town, there is no doubt that he is covered in frostbite."

Sakura rest her ear on his ice cold chest she listens desperately for a heartbeat. "I-I hear one! Kakashi's right let's hurry, He's alive but I don't know how long he is going to last!"

Naruto ripped of his cloak, regretting this decision already; he takes the kid from Sakura and wraps him in the cloak. "I got him let's go!" Naruto runs as quickly as he can to the village, the others following closely behind.

 **End Chapter one, could've made it longer wanted to see how it did first!**

 **Open for any advice you can give me, hope you liked it enough to where ya'll (Southern girl) want me to write more!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bursting through the Inn door, Naruto runs to the front counter. "We need a room, and quick!"

The little old lady stairs at the boy wrapped tightly up in Naruto's arms. "Oh dear," She grabs a room key, "Here boy take it, I'll grab him some clothes from my grandchild."

Kakashi takes the key from her, and looks at the number. "Thank you for your help, Come on let's hurry and get him upstairs." Kakashi hurries to the room Naruto closely following behind.

Before Sakura follows she looks at the little old lady, "Would you mind bringing up fresh rags and something warm to drink for him?"

"Of course my dear," She signs them in her book, goes to grab some fresh rags, and some clean clothes she had tucked away for her grandson.

Naruto gently laid the boy on the bed, "Kakashi-sensei, what do we do? Run a hot bath and stick him in it? "He looks nervously at Kakashi.

Sakura quickly comes in, "Naruto, don't run a bath, we need to warm him slowly or his body could go into shock." She slowly pulls back the cloak and gently grabs his frost bit hands. "Naruto I need you to run warm water in the sink, make sure it is not super-hot. Kakashi, I have some gauze in my bag, I need you to get it out for me."

"Got it," Naruto runs to the bathroom, and starts to warm the water up. "So how bad is he Sakura?"

"Pretty bad but I don't think he'll lose his appendages. " Lifting up the cloak, she examines his toes. "His toes look bad, but I'll do some slight healing on them."

Kakashi bring her the bandages, and then a knock sounds at the door. "I'll get it," He walks over to open the door to see the little old lady holding a few towels and rags. He takes some off her hands, "Thank you for your help ma'am"

She bows slightly, "Not a problem at all dear, puts the close on the bed in front of the boy. Give me a ring when he wakes up, then I shall bring him something warm to drink." The little old lady heads out of the room.

Naruto leans out of the bathroom, and smiles at her. "Thanks a bunch granny!" Walks out to Sakura, "The water is warm, anything else?"

"Thanks Naruto, grab one of those rags and make sure it's damp not soaking wet. Then bring it over to me." Sakura said as she pointed to a pile of rags.

"Roger," Grabs a rag and dips into the sink. Ringing it out as much as he can, he hurries over to Sakura, passes the rag to her. "Anything else I can grab Sakura?

"Not yet, be on standby." She gently lays the warm damp rag across his cold fingers. The boy moves from the slight difference in temperature, but stays passed out. "Phew, I thought he was going to wake up." Sakura said nervously as she keeps the warm rag over his hand.

Naruto looks at the boy and then back at Sakura. "Would it have been bad if he woke up?"

Kakashi looks at Naruto, as he gets the bandages ready for Sakura. "Judging by his age, he would have easily jumped into a panic. Causing further damage to his body, it's best if he stays passed out until we can finish giving him the emergency treatment."

"Oooohhh…. I knew that." Laughs until a damp rag smacks him in the face, he slowly pulls it off his face, "What was that for, Sakura?"

"Cause I need it a new rag, and it to be nice and warm, so hurry up." She takes the bandages from Kakashi and carefully wraps up his now red fingers.

Naruto grumbles as he grabs a fresh rag to soak and warm up. "Didn't have to throw it at me," He mumbles quietly under his breath. They continue to do as Sakura is telling them to, until the boy's fingers, and toes are wrapped up.

Sakura let's out a long exhausting sigh, as she finishes her last healing treatment on his foot. "I am completely worn out." Gently drapes Naruto's cape, over the little boy. "I feel bad that we're dirtying up the poor inn Lady's sheets."

Kakashi Pats Sakura's head and smiles through his mask, "Don't worry about it Sakura, the inn lady is very sweet, I'm sure she'll bring up new sheets when he wakes up."

Slightly leaning over the boy, Naruto stares at his face. "This kid is covered in dirt; I think he's going to have to take more the one bath." He lifts up and looks at Sakura.

Standing up she looks over at Naruto, "I wonder why he was out in storm with such clothes on. I know he's a child, but I think kids his age are smart enough to realize it's freezing outside.

Kakashi sits down on a nearby bed. "We've probably gotten involved with something troublesome again."

Naruto let's out a small chuckle, "You're probably right Sensei trouble does seem to always smack us right in the face." He plops down by his teacher, leaning forward resting his elbows on his knees.

Sakura nods her head in agreement, "Yes, sadly we can never seem to catch a break. You two keep an eye on him; I'm going to go get in the indoor hot springs next door. I am freezing, "She grabs her bag and heads out.

"Okay I'll keep an eye on him," Naruto says as she exits the room.

"While you're doing that Naruto, I'll go try and see if stores are open so I can get us some food." Kakashi grabs his bag and heads out the door.

"Okay, bring me back some ramen!" Naruto yells as the door shuts behind him. Out of the corner of his eye he sees the kid slightly move. He quickly grabs hold of his mouth, and thinks to himself "Crap, I was way too loud, sorry kid." Waiting quietly for their return, Naruto begins to nod off. His eyes nearly closed, he is startled by a loud moan, and turn from the child. Looking towards the boy, "I wonder if he's having a nightmare." He slowly gets up from where he is sitting, and stands over the bed where the boy is sleeping. "You okay kid?" Leans over to look at him, the boys eyebrows furrowed, and a painful expression across his face. "Guess he is just having a bad dream, hmm." Goes to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him, as the door latch clicks, the boy slowly lifts up from the covers.

He places his feet to the floor feeling pain shoot up his leg, he covers his mouth to keep his self from making noise. He looks over at the bathroom, and slowly walks over to the door. Pain rips through his legs and body, he reaches for the door, turns it as slow as he can, and pulls it open as quite as possible. He looks back at the bathroom again, and then looks in front of him. Sees a figure right in front of him, shaking in fear he slowly looks up. Seeing a man with one eye looking down at him, the other covered by a headband. The boy begins to panic, and slowly backs away from him.

Kakashi looks down at the boy, "Oh, looks like you finally woke up." Steps into the room, and shuts the door behind him. "I'm afraid in your condition; you don't need to go out there." Let's a gently smile come across.

The boy continues to step back, the masks makes him think, he is giving a sadistic grin not a sweet smile. He looks over as the bathroom door opens up, and the blonde that was talking to him while he slept looks over.

Naruto looks over at the kid, "Hey! You're up; good I was getting slightly worried about you." Walks over to him and Kakashi, and stands behind the little boy.

The boy starts to feel surrounded, looks at them both, and then glances over at the window. Hopefully they weren't too far up so he could make a careful decent to the ground. Right when he is about to make his move the door opens again, he begins to wonder how many of them there are. A pink haired girl steps through.

Sakura let's out a delighted sigh, "You two have no idea how good that felt, I could've stayed in there longer." Notice the boy is awake, "Oh yay you woke up, you shouldn't be on your feet, I'm sure your toes are still sore."

He looks around at them, feeling they have him trapped. He doesn't see the smiling faces that they're wearing. He thinks they're fake it's all a lie, they want to imprison him. When the shinobi slightly look at each other in confusion he leaps away and runs straight for the window.

"Ugh, Why's he running away!?" Naruto shouts in confusion, watching him run straight for the window.

"We'll figure it out later! Naruto hurry up and grab him!" Kakashi said as he blocked the door. "If he goes out in the cold again like that, he'll die next time."

The kid leaps for the window, slams it open, and goes to jump down. Just when he thinks he is going to make it he feels two arms wrap around him. He looks back to see Naruto pulling him back, he starts to squirm and try to push out of Naruto's arms. "Let me go!" He screeched, as he was dragged back into the warm room.

"Hey Naruto, I started the bath, He should be fine so just stick him in there when you're ready." Sakura stated as she pointed towards the bath. The sound of water emitting through the room, Naruto stopped and looked at her.

"Ehh? You want me to wash him?" He looks at Sakura then at the kid. "You're joking right?" Let's out a nervous giggle.

"Naruto, I am not joking, he's not going to do it himself, and He is too busy trying to run away. So get in there and make sure he doesn't hurt himself, or tries to leave." Slightly irritated she goes toward Kakashi who has food, and snatches something random out of the bag.

Naruto walks to the bathroom with kid, closing the door behind them. "Okay brat, behave, I don't want to do this either."

Shouting, splashing, and screaming come from the closed bathroom door. Kakashi looks over at Sakura, "I hope he doesn't drown him."

Trying to control her laughter, she eats a sandwich that Kakashi bought. "I hope not either, but this is too funny." Starts' laughing as more screams come from the bathroom.

Kakashi starts giggling, with her as he eat, the other sandwich he bought.

Naruto now soaking wet, finally managed to get the boy washed and his clothes on him. Scrubbing his hair dry, "You sure do put up an awfully big fight against someone trying to help you brat. "

The boy clenches his fist as Naruto continues to scrub his hair dry. "Shut up, none of you can be trusted."

Letting out a long sigh, Naruto finishes drying the boy's hair. "Look kid, believe what you want, but we saved your skin, you have no right to act this way. You're done, now you can see your skin instead of dirt. Begins to dry up the soaking wet floor, "If you go out there I'm sure Kakashi grabbed some food for you as well." Stands up and opens the door.

The boy steps pushing his long jet black hair out of his eyes, to get a better look at the people. Watches as the pink haired girl walks his way.

"You look much better," Sakura goes to hand him a cup of hot cocoa the old lady brought up. She stops in her tracks as she gets a closer look at the boy. She leans in real close to his face. "She drops the cup of cocoa and passes out."

The boy jumps a little, and looks at the girl passed out on the floor. "I-I didn't do anything." Looks at the other two nervous, he slowly back away from her.

"Hey, Sakura!" Runs over and looks at her, "Why'd you go and pass out?" Looks up at Kakashi, he just shrugs in confusion. "Guess we'll just have to ask her when she gets up then. "


End file.
